metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
Rebel Infantry: Present throughout the series, excluding Metal Slug 5. General Morden's loyal troops are equipped with pistols, knives, bazookas, mines, drop shot, rockets and fire crackers. In graphical terms they has more sprits and variations than others enemies. We can encounter with they in many aspects: from future, in space, on water even be prisioners. *Those are represent the "Normal rebel army", they are showing some attacks styles: *Those are represent some cases in which the soldiers was caught by any enemy: *The elite army (only appear in final mission on Metal Slug 4): *Those are represent the trops in future(on Metal Slug 7) *The Ptolemaic variant (only in Metal Slug 5): Arabians: Seen in Metal Slug 2 and X. They are allies of the Rebel army. They fight using swords. Some strike quickly while others ride camels. Mummies:From the distant Egipt we can encounter with those enemies. Like the zombies, they were disturbed during excavations of Rebel Army and now they woke up for rise the cure of pharaoh. On Metal Slug 4 Rebel Army control the curse VS Regular Army. Their basic slow-moving mummies, present in Metal Slug 2, X and 4(Whe you take the underground way. Come in 3 humanoid varieties: *Mummy-smoke: Most common and less dangerous. They only blow from their breath a "curse" that transform you into a mummy. If you are already "cursed" and another breath touch you, you'll die. From the 3 types, those are the easiest because their attacks are short,in addition with their slow walk are easy to avoid they. *Drop shot: The differences with the previous one are the color (this mummy are white, and the previous one is more like a beige color), the move (usually drop-shot mummy NEVER walks because its attacks are to long-distance) and the attack (The previous one only blow its breath, this mummy only drop a "cursed" sphere that transform you too). Respect resistence, doesn't change and the attack can be a barrier if it is alone.Take care when appear more mummies. *Locust-spewing: The most difficult mummy. It has a color green and same like previous one, usually doesn't walk. The danger is in its attacks: The locust that blow, will follow you until you destroy it.The problem is that if you are touch by those locust, you instant die. Althoug you destroy the mummy that blow the locust, this will not dissapear. *Dog mummy and cursed bats:Those are variations of mummies. Dog-mummies are similar than beige mummies, the difference is that they jumpand move more fast than beige mummies. Their attack consists in a "cursed" bark. The same than breath mummy. *The bats aren't mummies but they also can transform you in a mummy. They appear on Metal slug 2, X, and 3. Those enemies have a recipient that contain a "curse" liquid. They leave fall the recipient at the time that are on you. If you are touch by those recipients you'll become transform. (If you are touched by a recipient of a bat of metal slug 3, you'll instant die). *Almost exist fake mummies that you can recognize by their color blue of their badages. Only on Metal Slug 4 *Here I show you how can you looks like mummy: Crawlers: Others experiements of Dr. Moreau. We can consider that the Guinnea Pigs are war prisioners. Consist in mutated creatures that can crawl quickly on the floor and walls. They attack by exploding themselves near the player. They appear in Metal Slug 2 and X. Martians: Also known like "Mars People", are Squid-like alien invaders who ally with the Rebel Army (they provide all technology for crate all the machines and weapons). Appear in Metal Slug 2, X, and 3 and with both the Regular Army and the Rebel Army in 6. There are 3 different kinds based on color and weapons: *'Gray': They are the normal infantry of martians. *'Brown': A one level up. The can be more dangerous than grey martians, also resists more than they. *'White': They are the most dangerous of mars army. their attacks in addition with their resistence make of them enemies of elite. *Also present in UFO's that fire single shots. The black UFO is more powerful and resistent than grey UFO. Only grey martians drive it. *Exist another type of UFO that doesn´t need a driver for fly and attack (another exaple about amazing martian technology). They are very fast in their moves and attacks. ONLY AVAIBLE on Metal Slug 3 and 6. Note: You can see UFOs in some leves of metal slug 1, 2, 3 and X. Just watch the sky. Chowmein-Conga: Large mutated crabs that appear in the Dr. Moreau's Island (Apparently, he is the responsible of all experiments about mummies, zombies, mutants and animals from this island. They attack with toxic bubbles and their pincers. Only appear on Metal Slug 3. Ohumein-Conga: They are similar then the previous one attack except that those are more big, more powerful and have more resistence. They attack with toxic bubbles and melee pincers attacks. Huge Locust:Another experiment of Dr. Moreau that consist in a huge locusts that are flying and suddenly they swoop down on their prey of your character. Appear in Metal Slug 3. Jellyfishes: Appear on Metal Slug 3 and 5. In the first game, you only fight with the little jellyfishes and in second you can fight with both: grate and small (if you destroy a grate jellyfish this will become in many jellyfhishes). When you touch some jellyfish you'll die by a electrical unloading. Eels: Others aquatic experiments with animals of Dr. Moreau. Those very giant eels are in part beneficial and dangerous too. They only want eat jellyfishes (the great only) but be careful with the small jellyfish that they remove from fissures. Also take care with their atacks or you'll can be squashed. Piranhas: Those fishes are also an experiment of Dr. Moreau. They guard all rivers and entrance of water in the island of Dr. Morea. Their attack consist in jump out of water and try to bite your character. Zombies: Undead humans that are slow yet deadly in large numbers apparently by the crush of meteorite in the zone. On metal slug 4 Rebel Army also can control the "zombification" by a substance. Their attacks induce zombiefication. Present in Metal Slug 3 and 4. We have tree types of zombies: *'Normal Zombies': Those are people that aren't have long tiem to be a zombie. They are easy for kill, only don't allow accumulate a group. The doctor zombie ALWAYS leave a First aids box, the fat zombie SOMETIMES can leave some important prizes or things with more points. The others OFTEN leave something. Exist 4 styles of those enemies each one with theirself attack style (they throw rotten fluids from their body): *'High level Zombies': Those are corpses that have long time in rotten state. Those are more hard to destroy and their attacks can touch far sites. *'Soldier zombies':The most difficult for destroy. They only follows you and when are near, jump and explode on you. You need a lot of shots for eliminate they. *Here I show you how can you looks like zombie: Big Snail: Another experiment of Dr. Moreau. Consist in giant snails that spew acid and someones, when are killed, leave explosive shells. Present in Metal Slug 3. Maggot: Present in most of the games. Cause death by spewing acid. Giant Caterpillar:Meaby this creature is the father of the maggots, is a extremely large caterpillar-like found in one of the alternate routes in the temple stage of Metal Slug 3. Attacks by ramming the player against the edge of the screen or by spewing acid projectiles from its "tongue". The Drill Slug is effective against these enemy. Man Eater: Anotjer experiment of Dr. Moreau. Consist in a moving predatory plant that can swallow the player in one bite. When is killed sometimes it may sprout and spread seeds which can kill when touched or produce more plants like those. Sasquatch: Yetis that attack by encasing the players in snow before clubbing them to death, also they can hit you with abone. Seen in 3 and 4. Ring Laser Mecha: A robot unit controlled by a brain, only appear in the final level of Metal Slug 3. It represents the technology of martians use for attack or defense. Are realtive strength. Fires laser rings that are either parallel or perpendicular to the ground. In the first part appear those mechas in color green, after, when you'll free the kidnapped character, appear in color red.We can say that the power and resistence don't change a lot from one to other. Big Eye: Flying drones present in 2 forms: *In space mode: That the big eyes will attack you near of meteorites. The looks like a spaceship from the saga "Star Wars" as an "Imperial Hunter" spaceship. *The others are in the Martian Mother ship Rugname, at the begining of entrance of these. As previous ones, come in groups and fire laser projectiles. In general, they only appear on Metal Slug 3 Hopper Mecha: One eyed Martian drone that is present only on the Final Mission of Metal Slug 3. They overwhelm the player by sheer numbers and self-destruct in similar fashion as crawlers. Mars Mecha:The big version of Hopper Mecha. They are large walking Martian drone that drops large bouncing bubble-like charges similar to the Drop Shot's bullets. When killed, the body of the robot crashes down, crushing anything beneath it. This may kill the player. Clones: Cloned SPARROWS produced in the Martian mother ship in the Final Level of Metal Slug 3. Armed with flame shot, heavy machine gun, pistol and knife, they harass you for most of the stage at the mother ship in seemingly endless numbers. After your comrade is freed they degrade into zombie copies. The encountered clones are based on the captured player. Natives: Also called "Shamanies" Jungle tribesmen apparently allied with the Ptolemaic Army in 5. They throw spears and wield hatchets. Their resistence are similar (in some cases)like the soldier of rebel army with shield. Gargly Quad-Venusian: A crawling Venus creature with an upwards mouth and one eye. Typically spew bubble and also come in large sizes. Pirates: Minor ememies in Metal Slug 4. They attack in a similar manner to the arabians by throwing their sabers. Venusians: Another alien race that invade Earth in 6 and force an alliance between the Regular Army, Morden's Army and the Martians. Some explode and release grubs, others fly and some perform rolling attacks that deflect shots. Ptolemaic Army: Appearing in 5, this mysterious force captures the plans for the next generation slugs and are comprised of commandos and super humans. Similar in attack pattern to Morden's Army Brain Control Venusians: Airborne sacs that take control of humans with their tentacles. Martian Mother ship Rugname: Root Mars: Category:Lists